But I can't never repay you, what you did for me
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Alemania pierde un poco la paciencia sobre como hacer que Italia obedezca una simple regla: mantenerse callado. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. :G

* * *

En una de las islas del sur, sin aun haberse reunido todos los países del Eje, Alemania estaba recorriendo la jungla de la isla tratando de buscar un campamento enemigo en busca en información, se percato del sonido de unas pisados a su espalda, tomo el revolver que llevaba en su cinturón y comenzó a caminar mas despacio, se aseguro de que el arma tuviera las balas suficientes y en un ágil movimiento se giro apuntándole a su espía en la frente.

No sabía si sorprenderse o sentirse irritado por ver a la persona que tenia enfrente. "Me rindo! Por favor, Alemania no me dispares" El italiano agitaba su pequeña bandera blanca en señal de rendición.

Alemania guardo su arma y respiro profundo para no gritar (ya que el enemigo se encontraba muy cerca). "Italia, que haces aquí?" Pregunto el alemán.

Italia le sonrió al alemán y arrojo su bandera blanca. "Ve~ No quería estar solo" Admitió.

Alemania golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano y suspiro. "Esta bien… puedes venir…"

"_Ve~!_" Comenzaba a emocionarse el italiano.

"Pero no hagas ruido!" Le advirtió el alemán.

Comenzó a caminar mas y mas, mientras escuchaba como Italia trataba de no hacer ruido, pero sin resultado alguno.

"_Ve~_"

Estos llegaron a un arbusto donde un poco mas adelante había un campamento de un país enemigo, Alemania se escondió en el arbusto y tomando a Italia del brazo con el, antes de que los descubrieran por su culpa

Alemania tomo sus binoculares y empezó a investigar, mientras Italia se concentraba en tararear una canción, observo a Inglaterra hablando con un militar, y la bandera de este sobre el campamento. "Así que este es el campamento de Inglaterra" Murmuro.

Italia comenzaba a distraerlo con su canción. "Italia, deja de tararear"

Cuando el italiano se callo, Alemania empezó a decirle la situación hasta ahora (desde su punto de vista). "Pero ahora solo estamos los dos…"

"Oye, oye! Alemania"

Lo ignoro y continúo hablando. "… No es situación ventajosa, si tu no estuvieras aquí, podría hacer un ataque sorpresa, pero…"

Italia que había estado empezando a darle unas palmadas en su espalda, seguía mostrando poco interés en lo que decía. "Oye, Alemania"

"Que es lo que quieres!" Trato de no gritar el alemán ante el italiano.

"Oye, oye! Alemania, sabes por que la tasa de divorcio es baja en Italia?"

Uh? Que clase de pregunta era esa? A donde quería llegar Italia con eso? "Que? Seguramente vas a decir algo que tenga que ver con el amor, cierto?" Trato de adivinar Alemania.

"No" Negó con la cabeza. "Es por que da flojera tramitar los papeles de divorcio" Comenzó a reírse.

Alemania le dio un golpe en la cabeza. "Oye! No te rías!"

Los soldados ingleses ya empezaban a sospechar sobre su presencia.

Alemania tomo a Italia y lo atrajo hacia el, cubriendo la boca con su mano izquierda y en su otra mano tenia sostenida su cintura para que no escapara, Italia tomo una rama y comenzó a dibujar algo en la tierra con ella. "Que es… esto?" Termino el dibujo.

Alemania miro hacia el suelo donde estaba el dibujo, eran dos pequeñas personas, con cerveza en la mano y una con un sombrero de fiesta, la curiosidad inundo a Alemania, haciendo que se inclinara mas para ver el dibujo. "Que es?"

"Es Alemania en un día normal y Alemania en Navidad!" Exclamo Italia.

Mientras Inglaterra salió del campamento y hablo con el soldado.

"Desde hace un rato Alemania e Italia están ahí" Informo este.

Inglaterra puso una mano en su frente. "Déjalos…" Dijo sin darle importancia alguna.

Alemania escucho eso ultimo por parte de Inglaterra y cansado de decirle a Italia que se callara, sin saber por que, apretó su agarre que tenia en el en su cintura y le cubrió la boca con un poco mas de fuerza y beso el cuello del italiano para que se callara (sin saber realmente si esa era la única razón).

Al sentir los labios del alemán en el cuello del italiano, este solo se quedo quieto como una estatua y su cara se iba poniendo roja como un tomate de su hermano mayor (Romano).

Como Italia no reaccionaba, cuando Alemania termino de besarlo, este lo levanto del suelo. "_Ve~_" Era lo único que podía articular el italiano.

Alemania, quien lo sujetaba desde el cuello de su camisa azul, lo llevaba lejos, antes de que Inglaterra decidiera capturarlos, cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, el alemán se giro a ver a Italia.

"Uhm… oye, Italia…"

"_Ve~_" Se le iba desapareciendo el sonrojo.

"Eso solo fue para que te callaras, solamente" Advertía el alemán.

El italiano asintió varias veces.

"Después de haber reconocido el área, hay que dar un informe de la situación" Comenzaba a cambiar de tema el alemán (a uno mas importante para el).

* * *

Alemania tiene muy buenas maneras de callar gente (paises) *Guiños* XD!  
Creo que a Italia le gusto. ;D ^^  
Y a Alemania... si no estuviera tan concentrado en la mision. r.r  
_Ve~_ Reviews?:D


End file.
